The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Robpatlol.
The new Lantana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grain Valley, Mo. The objective of the breeding program is to create new semi-compact and freely-flowering Lantanas with attractive flower coloration.
The new Lantana originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2001 of the Lantana cultivar Robpatpas, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,424, as the female, or seed, parent with the Lantana cultivar Robcomplan, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,837, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lantana was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo., on the basis of its semi-compact growth habit and attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo., since September, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.